


the rather interesting psychology of Villanelle and Eve

by explosive_stArs



Category: Killing Eve (TV 2018)
Genre: Psychoanalysis, because why not, so ya know, some of it might be an alternate universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-27
Updated: 2019-09-27
Packaged: 2020-10-29 01:54:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20788664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/explosive_stArs/pseuds/explosive_stArs
Summary: The depths of character and what the fuck they're doing in life





	the rather interesting psychology of Villanelle and Eve

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I am not a psychologist, please do not take this so serious.
> 
> It's also not edited so :)

It’s interesting how the brain of a psychopath works, it is not that they are physically disabled or even mentally disabled . They have just been wired differently to the average human.

Studies have shown that psychopaths have reduced connections between two crucial parts of the brain that makes you considered ‘normal’. These two parts of the brain are called the ventromedial prefrontal cortex (vmPFC) and the amygdala. The vmPFC is the part of the brain that controls and is responsible for sentiments such as guilt and empathy while the amygdala is responsible for mediating fear and anxiety.

The healthy brain is not missing the vmPFC and the Amygdala while the psychopaths brain is shown with a less dense amygdala and vmPFC.

Picture A. See below the brain of a psychopath versus a normal brain 

Children aren’t essentially born as psychopaths , Picture B. See below Villanelle nee. Oksana Astankova.

Villanelle as she likes to be called had a seemly rough childhood, or what she has told us. 

There had been an extreme amount of domestic violence and ignorance imposed towards her in her younger years, resulting to the possible deterioration of the vmPFC and amygdala. As she grew older traits of sociopathy and psychopathy started to appear as said by many teacher we have interviewed from her old schools.

Overall Villanelle was quite a bright child, she had a great interest in languages and evidently excelled in them she was also good at maths, literacy and PE. Villanelle did well in her other subjects leading her to being in acceleration and extension classes.  
This is shown in old reports. These reports show that her acceleration was stable but her effort and behaviour went down as she continued throughout her schooling years. Interestingly there was a huge decrease in behaviour when she transitioned into high school, the most likely reason as why this has occurred is the freedom students are allowed in high school as well as the increased workload and stress.

Villanelle, in the past has been diagnosed as having a psychopathy disorder, I believe these diagnoses are not only outdated but completely wrong, I think that Villanelle has gone through several phases throughout her childhood and young adulthood when she went through periods of psychopathy, but now having disappeared being replaced with Cluster B personality disorders, possible ones including sociopathy and narcissistic behaviours, although she has been seen to show attention, affection and thought towards a selected few (Eve Polastri, Konstantin Vasilev and her sister), this, a trait of people on the lower end of the psychopathy scale. 

I believe as a psychologist that Villanelle nee. Oksana Astankova is not a psychopath, she is more likely to have a Cluster B personality disorder due to neglect and difficult situations throughout her life.

**Author's Note:**

> I literally did research for this...
> 
> ...my school can watch our computers...
> 
> which is very annoying (they don't care though)
> 
> anyway hope you enjoy 
> 
> After the psychoanalysis, I will start stories because I can put it to actual use
> 
> Idk what I'm doing


End file.
